


A court of Flowers and Shadows

by Slushforfae



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slushforfae/pseuds/Slushforfae
Summary: Azriel meets Abigail the daughter of Spring. Will he be able to get close to her to his mate? What will his father in law do? A story of redemption a story of finding darkness in light and light in darkness.
Relationships: Amren/Varian (ACoTaR), Briar/Tamlin (ACoTaR), Elain Archeron & Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 56
Kudos: 31





	1. Wind and flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Lovelies, Enjoy my story, leave comments and tips if you think of any, I'm only just beginning writing.  
> xxxxx

You are the daughter of Tamlin and Briar (The girl Feyre and Azriel saved. Briar as in Briar Rose and I assume She will be tamlins Redemption otherwise she was pointless. Anyway. Seems like Azriels Mate is daugther of spring.)

(You are the queens on cinnamon bun)

Abigail stood in the corner behind her mother and father, her jet black over the butt length wavy hair held back by a half up crown braid. she had a flower crown on top of her hair made with Azaela flowers, her skin was sunkissed and her eyes were emerald green. she wore a pale yellow dress, off the shoulder with hand ambroidered colorfull flowers. The back of the dress was low and the skirt covered with many layers of tulle and embroidered flowers..

It was her first outing and her father decided one of Dawns parties would be the perfect moment. 

''Abigail, mix with the other guests. You can not stay hidden behind your father forever.'''Briar the lady of Spring spoke wearing a soft mint colored dress her hair in a beautifull updo. She was human and about 45 now but she hadn't aged a day.. though it was a everlasting fear of Sping of Tamlin to lose his mate.

''I think she is perfect where she is my love.'' Tamlin spoke nursing his wine glass.

''Tamlin dear, let her go.'' Briar spoke taking his glass sipping it her blue eyes linked to his.

The High lord of Spring growled at his weakness for his wife.. ''Abigail, mix with the guests. It will be good for you. Perhaps you can find Lucien.''

Abigail sighed deeply and stepped around her parents. ''Lucien. Right.'' 

Abigail wandered off in the crowd speaking to various fae, unaware of the eyes that had settled on her. Taking a glass of water she wandered off outside and into the dark gardens, fire flies had filled the sky looking like thousands of stars..

She wandered off unaware of where she exactly went. her dress trailed behind her. her fingers gently brushing the bushed, touching the flowers.

Fireflies surrounded her, insects animals were always attracted to her but for some reason she wasn't in the mind for it so she gently waved her hand a soft gentle rose scented whoosh of wind blew the fireflies in a different direction..

she arrived at the ruin of a tower at the edge of Thesans gardens.. it was broken down but the stairs to a small balcony were very much intact. 

She trailed her fingers along the stone barrier,going up the steps she entered the small rose covered balcony her skin lit by the moon, by fireflies. she wished to stay up here but could already head her fathers concerned voice in her head. so without enjoying the beauty in the depth she wanted t enjoy it she slowly made her way downstairs a heavy gush of wind blowing away her flower crown, the one she and her little sister Lily had made. 

''My crown no'' She sighed rushing after it stopping in her tracks when she saw figures flying above her.. 

They werent Thesans Aerial force, not Peregryn not Seraphim but Illyrians. As the Illyrians landed they seemed to be holding three females and a male with them.

Something was dangerous about them, something called to her, she slowly made her way closer.

''Come on Cassian lets dance'' One of the females spoke her tone gleefull

The male let out a deep laugh ''I havent even had the time to rest my wings.''

As the group of Illyrians and Fae stayed outside she wanted to walk over be bold..she was drawn to it to be brave conspicuous but she chose to ignore it, she really loved that flower crown and she really wasn't bold enough to just walk up to a band of warriors and say Hello I'm Abigail lets have a chat.

She turned and made her way down the gardens searching for her flower crown.

After a while she decided it her crown was lost forever.. so she headed back.. 

''Looking for this?'' A deep dark voice spoke..

Abigail turned around slowly, her eyes resting on the tall broad Illyrian warrior holding the flowercrown which looked like a child sized one in his hands. his scarred hands..

''Yes Actually.. It was blown of my head earlier.'' She spoke without stuttering out of nervousity.. to her own suprise..

''Sorry about that.'He spoke stepping closer, and as he did she noticed his dark eyes, his tanned skin and soft dark wavy hair. he had elegant gracefull features a classic beauty.. He wore black clothing, no decorations just plain and simple black. On his wrists Two siphons.. intresting..

She said nothing studying the man, entranced by him. It was as if he was made of shadow and stars, dark mysterious yet a light within him..

''I saw you looking for it, I though I'd help.'' He spoke once more offering the crown making her snap out of her thoughts..

''Oh yes yes ofcourse, thank you. I was just about to give up to be honest.'' She spoke gently taking the crown from him a strange shock going through her body..

The male infront of her looked shocked a moment.. his face turning into a frown.

''I'm Abigail'' She smiled offering her his hand..

He took it the same shock going through her body once more his scarred skin against her soft skin causing tingles, the Illyrian tensed up as he raised her hands to his lips ''Azriel..'' He replied.. ''Did you.. Uhm make that crown yourself?''

She slipped her hand from his gently.. continuing her talking ''It's nice to meet you Azriel..'' She looked at the crown with a soft lingering smile ''My little sister and I made it. Do you like it?'' She asked her eyes growing lightly for the first time making direct eye contact with the male..

He frowned as he kept eye contact.. The Fireflies surrounding her, dancing around her gracefully

''Very much'' He replied..

She gently stepped foward, she felt his darkness and she was pulled to show him light.. give him a bit of light.She looked down at her crown and gently undid one Azalea flower poking it between the belt around his tunic, a belt that held a stunning embedded with the same colored stones as his siphons.

''Where is that for?'' He asked finding my eyes once more..

''For bringing back what is dear to me.'' She spoke softly swearing she could see a hint of a smile tug at the males lips..

''Abigail!'' The High lord of Spring shouted. 

''That's my father.. I'm sure he had enough of the celebration..It was a pleasure meeting you Azriel. I hope to see you again sometime.'' She placed the crown on her head and took a few steps back

''Abigail!'' Tamlin Shouted through the gardens.

''Yes father!'' she called back to him het eyes lingering on Azriel for a moment.. Then Abigail turned and walked off to find her father in panic.

''There you are!'' He exclaimed grabbing het wrist tightly as he pulled his daughter closer ''Where have you been? I didn't give you permission to go outside! I worried sick about you''

''Father I was taking a walk in the gardens. it all felt a little to much for me, you must understand how that feels.'' She spoke softly placing her hand on the hand he held her with ''I'm alright..''

''The Night court is here, Do you have any idea what might have happend?'' He asked loosening his grip.

She thought for a moment, she wanted to say she just met someone from the Night Court and she was fine, but she decided against it. ''I'm sorry father, It won't happen again.''

''It's alright Angel.. we're going home''


	2. Letters and longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, If you like it leave a comment. I'm curious to what you my lovely readers think.

It had been days a week even and Abigail had been working in the gardens non stop, for some reason she was unable to get Azriel uit of her head.. The male and she had met only briefly but something left a mark within her. After carefully asking her tutor she found out more about the Night court and Azriel who turned out to be the High lords Spymaster..

When the ninth day came and the male was still not off her mind she decided to write a letter.. So she found paper, a quill with ink and went to a spot in the garden thinking long and hard about what she would even write. Hello Azriel it's me Abigail the lord of Springs halfbreed daughter you met a while ago. lets be friends and make flowercrowns together. 

NO.

She let out a deep sigh and decided writing it out was the only option.

Dear Azriel,

I hope this letter finds you well, I decided to write and offer my gratitude for your kindness in bringing back something I held dear. 

I thought about writing sooner but found myself reluctant to reach out due to the dire and thin bond between our courts which is ofcourse more then understandable given the history my father and your High lord have. 

Nevertheless I found your presence to be engaging and I would like to offer you my invite for a walk around the Spring court and perhaps even lunch in case we are vamished after having shown you my fathers stunning court. 

let us say ten in the morning two days from now? I'll be waiting for you.

Expectantly,

Abigail

She sat back reading it over and over again, Asking him to come over was bold, asking him to come over while her parents were away to the Summer court for a celebration was even more outrageous.. Nevertheless..Something inside her forced her, longed for her to send the letter..though it missed something..

Abigail took a soft Azalea flower from her hair and put it on the letter before closing it and pressing it to her chest for a moment..

She let out a deep nervous breath before standing and walking back to the house, searching for her maid Liza. when she eventually found her she smiled ''Liza, I have something confidential could you perhaps mail this for me?''

Liza was a tall thin girl, she had long brown hair and always very pale she was very kind though, Abigail knew she could trust Liza after all they were not only maid and lady but also friends..

Liza took the letter and read the names on top of it. she grew a slight smile ''Ofcourse Lady Abigail..'' Her smile was teasing

''Don't start with me Liza..'' Abi started as she walked away a smile playing on her lips. 

''So shall I pull out the fine dresse then!?'' She called after her lady

Would Azriel actually come? Abi hoped so..

\--------------------

Abigail sat with her little sister, Lily was the complete opposite of her older sister, where Abigail was the spitting image of her mother, Lily was a direct copy of the High lord..

Lily cuddled into Abigail who was leaning back against a mountain of pillows in her windowseat, the two were watching their parents pressed against one another, slow dancing in the light of the moon to the sound of the water, the crickets, the frogs and the wind. 

Their hands were intertwined, and her father held them to his chest, their eyes were locked. They were staring, gazing in eachothers eyes as if the whole universe was within the others orbs..

Abigail yearned to have a love like theirs though she would change one thing. She would not wish to be mated if it meant her mate was human like her mother.. Her heart ached at the thought of her mother old and frail laying in her fathers strong arms looking at his youthfull face..

The fragility, the blink the tragedy of a human life. Of loving a human.

The thoughts danced around in her head, her hand gently tracing circles on her sisters little head.

She peeked at her sister eyes seeing them starting to droop.. Abigail sat up slightly ''Come on lilybug, off to bed.'' She spoke softly the smalled fae giving no protest.. she climbed of her sisters lap her feet padding to the hardwood floors as she made her way to er big sisters bed. Abigail grew a soft smile not minding at all. 

Lily slipped under the covers watching Abigail get up and walk over, adjusting the covers and gently kissing the top of her head

''Sleep well little sister.'' Abigail smiled caressing her little sisters cheek.

''Goodnight Abby'' Lily spoke through a yawn, her eyes closing, her small frame nestling in the sheets.

Abigail watched her for a moment and then returnd to her place in the windowseat, the soft breeze of the open window blowing a few loose strands from her face..

She extended her hand as she watched a swarm of fireflies dancing in the night sky, A singular firefly made it's way over to her, perching itself on the palm of her hand.

She let a smile grow on her lips.. After all fireflies were a sign of following one's heart. Passion. And how she longed for that.


	3. Barefoot and babysitting

As a few days passed quite slowly Abigail stood at the entrance of the house, smiling at her parents and sister. 

Servants walking around picking up lugguage waiting to leave with their High lord and his lady.

''I still think she should come my love.'' The high lord spoke to his lady, scratching the back of his neck.

The lady sighed shaking her head ''Trust her Tamlin, She is able to be on her own for a week.''

The High lord nodded and the three of them turned to Abigail 

''We will see you in a week Abigail, if anything happens you know where to find us.'' Her mother spoke with a kind trusting smile..

Abigail somewhere hated herself for betraying her mothers trust.

''we love you Abigail'' Her father spoke and he picked up Lily, his arm around her mother. 

''Bye Abby!'' Lily called out before all of them servants included were gone..

Abigail let out a heavy sigh.. She looked up at the sun and reckoned she had maybe a hour before her potential guest would arrive.

She walked to her room to grab a different pair of shoes that would be best for walking, yet when she took the pair she couldn't help but look at her plain mint colored dress..

She made her way to her walk in closet, pulling dress after dress from the rack until she stopped at the sight of a pretty ankle length peach colored dress, it had soft pale colored floweres embroidered in it, the top was modest and pretty, decorated with soft flowers. 

She didn't do anything to her hair, she liked it braided to the side. 

She slipped on the shoes and headed out to collect a basket with supplies she might needed. If Azriel did not show up she would still be spending the day around court perhaps talk to a few of the courts people, eat her lunch under the blossom trees. sit at the lake and attempt drawing the flowers. 

Pick some fruit from the trees that were scattered around the estate.

She skipped through the servant quarters and took the basket she had asked Liza to prepare.

With a quick thank you to the maid who had retrieved it for her she left through the servant entrance, going through the gardens smiling and saying a sweet greeting to the fae who tended to the garden.

''It looks truly beautiful Kyler'' She smiled at the tall, handsome brunnete male who worked on the rose bushes.

''If only they were as beautiful as their lady.'' He spoke flashing a charming smile that made her blush.. 

She looked at the ground smiling softly continuing her way to the entrance of the estate, a few of the her fathers soldiers passed..

She frowned in confusion once she reconized one of the men. Bastian who happend the be Kai's right hand. Kai was the General Commander of the spring court armies, after the war with Hybern her father had picked him and he turned out to be the perfect choice, he was ruthless in battle, bloodthirsty and fierce. 

Not that she had seen him in battle, only on the training courts.

Neither Bastian or Kai was supposed to be back this early. They were supposed to come back two weeks from now.

She found herself walking over to the tall broad blonde man. ''Goodmorning Bastian''

His Deep icy blue eyes met hers, he grew a confident smile ''Goodmorning Lady.''

''I did not know your business in the Mortal lands would end early. Is our General Commander with you?'' She asked the basket in her hands held closely to her chest.

''No he has left to accompany your father, I will be staying here to accompany you.'' He spoke putting his hand on the sword that rested on his hip.

''So babysit me?'' She asked feeling irritation and anger rise in her veins. ''I will be spending my day in the court. I won't be needing any company. I request privacy''

''I was under the General Commanders strict orders not to leave your side lady'' He spoke his voice stern. 

Abigail grew crotchety, the corner of her lip tucking upwards slightly ''And I believe I am above the General Commander. You will leave me to my peace'' She flashed him a fake sweet smile ''And please tell the kitchen I would love to have pumpkin bowl for dinner tonight.''

''With all do respect My lady, I am a warrior, not a servant'' She could hear his irritation dripping from his voice.

''With all do respect Bastian.'' She spoke stepping closer looking up at the man who was atleast three heads taller. ''You will do what I ask you to'' She stepped back ''Tell the kitchens or I'll have to inform my father of your disobedience.'' She flashed him another smile before she left the estate wandering down to where visitors usually came into the Spring court.

When she arrived at the small clearing she sat down on a broken pillar the basket besides her on the stones.

Then she started taking of her shoes.. they were a bad choice..she put the slippers on top of the cloth that covered the supplies and food in the basket.

And she waited..

She waited..

Eventually she looked up at the sun.. it was just past ten..Was he not coming?

A wave of air caught her attention, she looked up to see Azriel flying up to the clearing, and it was only now that she saw the full extend of his wings and she wondered, how did he manage to fold all of that behind his back.. His wings were black sunlight shining through them giving them a reddish hue. As he came closer she saw he wore a plan black tunic, and trousers. shoes to match them.

His skin was sun kissed and his hair was dark, looking wild from the flight here.

He landed gracefully a small smile tucking on the corner of his lips.

''Azriel'' Abigail said with a soft smile, getting to her feet walking over to him. ''I'm glad you came.''

''I'm happy to.'' He spoke offering his hand.

She took it a spark being send through her skin as he raised her hand lifting them to his lips, kissing the top of her hand. 

Her eyes lingered on his hands, the scarred hands she had seen previously only now she saw the severity of the. 

She pulled away not to make him uncomfortable. ''I'm excited to show you around.. '' 

Azriel seemed to be taking her in as she did to him before. then his eyes landed on the basket on the stones besides the pillar. He tucked his wings in tightly to Abigails amazement 

Abigail picked up the basket and motioned for him to follow.

He walked besides her reaching for the basket. ''Allow me.'' He spoke taking it from her their hands brushing against one anothers making her stomach flutter.

''Thank you'' She smiled softly. ''I hope you wore the right shoes. I didn't.''

She noticed his eyes that darted to her feet and then to the shoes in the basket.

''You walk barefoot?'' He asked raising his brows

''Havent you ever done that?'' She asked raising her brows.

''No.'' He said shortly.

''Then you must. sit sit.'' She said urging him to sit down..He gave her a unsure look. ''Go on. sit.''

Azriel let out a deep sigh that made her unsure of herself for a moment, then she lowered herself to her knees pulling off his shoes before he could. She put them in the basket besides hers. Her eyes glancing at his feet. even those were elegant. HOW

She got up motioning for him to get up.. He pushed himself to stand his toes wiggling in the grass.. He looked at her meeting her eyes..looking suprised.

''I know right.. Welcome to Spring.''


	4. Pixies and Shadows.

The Illyrian and lady of Spring walked beside one another, the spymasters eyes were scanning the surroundings as his hostess spoke. His eyes caught tiny electric blue water pixies the size of his hand. their eyes to big for their heads and their ears were long and they had pointy faces. He had not yet seen those creatures in real life before and stopped to watch them.

''So thats why we..'' Abigail trailed of following his gaze ''Water pixies, very mischievious. very strong as well.'' She stood besides Azriel and lifted the small blanket that covered the food in the basket. 

''I read about them.. They only appear in Spring court..'' He spoke turning to link eyes with Abigail for a moment. ''They are said to not like Fae.''

''They don't, but I'm not fully Fae, and I've been giving them Framberries ever since I was little.. we have come to a understanding.'' She smiled taking out a bundle of something

Abigail walked closer to the pond and knelt down, a dozen of the Pixies came flying over pushing eachother out of the way. 

Abigail unwrapped the cloth to show the Pixies a bunch of Framberries which looked exatly like Strawberries but a soft blush pink.

''Be patient my friends.'' She smiled at them ''I brought a visitor so be polite.'' 

The blue Pixies made grumbling sounds as they landed and pushed eachother into a line. 

The Princess of Spring gave each Pixie a Framberrie.

Azriel watched in awe at the young Fae, she was so sweet soft yet she was stern and certainly not someone to sit and twiddle her thumbs.

One of the Pixies a smaller one came closer and Abby offered her palm, the small more soft colored Pixie flew up and landed on her palm, she moved it to her face and the two gently booped noses. Then the Pixie took off and Abby got up making her way back to the Shadowsinger.

''I don't quite understand what I just saw, They are described in books as Easily angered, Mean, dangerous.'' He spoke watching the Pixies rest, floating in the water eating their snacks.

''Those books are made by Fae without respect for the so said lesser beings.. Yes they have a temper but so do most Fae. '' She grew a soft smile ''You will find the same thing with most creatures''

''When I was a youngling, I would often be alone.'' Azriel spoke as they started walking. ''My brothers were afraid of me because they couldn't understand my powers. So they feared me. Hated me for it. Besides that I was the bastard son nobody wanted to be tied to..so'' He looked down for a moment ''I don't know where I was going with that.

Abigail had her eyes set on him and raised both her brows. ''So you of all people should know to not treat others badly..'' 

Azriel nodded.

It was silent for a moment...

''You're not wearing a flowercrown now.'' The shadowsinger spoke his voice deep and smooth.

'''I thought better leave it where it's safe. Before you blow it off my head again'' She teased a playfull smile playing on her lips, 

''I wouldn't dare'' He spoke his tone more polite..

Abigail found a frown on her face, before she felt connected to the Illyrian but he seemed distant and she knew how strange it sounded as she had only seen him twice including this time.

''Are you peckish Azriel?'' She asked turning to him.

''I am yes.'' He nodded.

''I know just the place.'' She smiled leading him across the fields, stopping near a ancient Wisteria tree.

The tree was massive, the tree trunk was twisted and the branches were curled the flowers gracefully blowing with the wind. The crown of the magnificent tree stretched out wide. 

Abigail walked all the way to the trunk and the above roots of the tree. her fingers gently slid across a long hanging branch..

Azriel found himself in a state of awe once again.. He had Seen Elain care for her plants but never had he seen a female so connected to nature and it's inhabitants. 

''I flew across here on my way to you.. I can't believe I missed this.'' He said his brows raised as he followed her, his scarred hand reaching out to trace the patterns on the branch, the patters were not carved but seemed to belong on the tree bark.

''That is because it's hidden. There are few ancient trees in Spring.This tree it older then Prythian, it's sacred to our people. This one stands for Friendship, turning a new leaf..'' 

Azriel turned his eyes on Abigail who momentarily pressed her head against a sygil before pulling away.

''And you're showing it to me? A secret of your court?'' He asked walking over putting the basket down slowly his wings tucked tight.

''As a sign of good faith, as a sign of my friendship and my trust in you.'' She walked over to the basket and pulled out the blanket spreading it across the lucious green grass before getting on her knees placing all the things she brought with her. 

Azriel found himself smiling at her innocense, her manners, her faith in him in the Fae in the Pixies and in nature. 

She reminded him of the moon, There was always a part of her that was hidden away. 

Her eyes darted him as he stood by watching her. ''Is my trust in you justified?'' She asked her voice more diplomatic.

Azriel found himself nodding, it was the truth.. For some reason he could not see himself betray her.. He wouldn't. This place was untouched, worshipped and some things belonged to be left alone belonged to be sacred. ''I won't breath a word of this place. This I promise'' 

''Come sit Azriel, Rest your wings.'' She smiled pouring two glasses of soft bubbling clear green liquid''

The shadowsinger nodded and sat down letting his wings rest on the soft grass.

She offered him a glass which he took ''Thank you.'' 

''Azriel, I have a question for you.'' She said before sipping her glass

''That is?'' He asked raising his brow

''I have read about Shadowsingers, and you are not surrounded by shadows..'' She said sitting up more

''That's true, They're within me. I thought it might make you..'' He cleared his throat

''Comfortable? Ofcourse not. It must be so tiring to keep a part of yourself hidden like that. Please rest and set them free..'' She set down the glass watching him

Azriel nodded and slowly Shadows seemed to escape from his skin, dancing aruond his limbs, his ear.. It looked like ink dripped in water the way they moved around him.. 

Abigail followed the little wisps her hands reaching out, the shadows dancing around her palm. ''I think I am quite charmed by them.'

She looked up her eyes meeting Azriel who seemed to now be more relaxed.

''I think my shadows are intruiged with you.''

''Do their whispers sometime tire you?''

''At times'' He nodded.

''Intresting.'' She nodded slowly before smiling, pulling her hand away. ''Lunch then?'' She asked motioning to the food on the blanked.

Azriel nodded.. She certainly was intresting.


	5. Retaliation and Shield

As sundown started Azriel carried the basket that was filled off flowers Abby collected on the way, they had talked their passions..What they adored and what they did not.. But time flew by and the walk home had been rushed. 

Abigail stopped at the clearing they had started their walk, taking the basket from Azriel.. 

''Are you alright Abigail?'Azriel asked his brows knitted together. 

''Yes ofcourse, I just am not supposed to be venturing outside when the moon comes up. Strict rules.'' She smiled.. ''I had a really nice day..You're welcome here anytime.'' 

''Would it be okay if I write to you?..'' He asked his face going more neutral. dare she say hopefull.

''I'd love that very much Azriel.'' She nodded giving him a kind smile..

Azriel reached for her hand and she took it gracefully, he lifted it to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles, their eyes linked to eachothers.. A shock went through her heart..She lost her ability to breath for a second until she was able to do so again.

''Enjoy your evening Abigail.'' He smiled stepping back..

''Wait'' She kneeled down and took a blue Violet from the basked, She took his hand pulling herself to stand, his one hand gently took her arm the other supporting her elbow. She put the violet just above the top button of his tunic. ''Have a safe flight home Azriel...Goodnight.''

''Goodnight.'' He smiled putting his hand over hers on his chest before stepping back, turning around and setting himself off before he shot into the sky a breeze of wins blowing back her hair and dress.. 

She turned around and sighed softly.. She felt as if someone just closed the curtains.. but to what?

She started her walk back to the estate Fireflies and glittering night butterflies filled the sky.. Crickets gently started singing as she got closer and closer. 

She had missed dinner.. And it showed, Soldiers had gotten ready to leave already on their horses..

Their muttering and mumbling made her uneasy, it always did.. Their eyes gliding over her.

''You were expected back two hours ago my Lady'' Bastian spoke as he walked over wearing the more casual version of the Spring Armor, It was green with golden accents, clasps on the side of his padded Armour tunic. He wore high dirty boots and a sword on his hip, the other side having two sheated daggers.

''I lost track of time Bastian, But I don't think I need to justify my actions to you.'' I spoke walking past him..

Bastian a rude, arrogant and conceited male had never dared to do what he then did.. He grabbed her wrist stopping her in her tracks. 

He turned her around holding a piece of paper infront of her eyes. 

She ripped her wrist from his grip and took the paper from his hands reading it over

Dearest Abigail,

It troubles me to hear you are not thinking of your safety, Therefor I wrote this letter so you know that until I, your mother and sister return you are indeed the lady of Spring but you will have to listen to Bastian. If Bastian does not deem something safe you are to listen to him.

Bastian is too send me updated of your wellbeing everyday. You are not to lave the estate on your own and are not allowed outside the estate after sundown or sunset. 

We miss you.

With all the love,

High lord of Spring and your loving father.

''This is ridiculous.'' She spat ripping the letter discarding it behind her as she walked past him 

Bastian followed her ''I have decided you will need guards 24/7. I will have them posted outside your bedroom door. My men have spotted unwanted visitors amongst the border.''

''I will not have my privacy being taken away like this. '' She spoke going inside discarding the flower filled basket by door.

''It is for your own safety my lady!'' Bastian called after her...

She refused to anserw leaving for her own room where she sat down on the bed going over the events of the day.. how her day started so well and ended in such mysery.

It didn't take long for men to stop infront of her door, staying there..

She was like a bird in a cage.. And Bastian the cat that Crawled around the cage waiting to have her..She would peck his eyes out before he could even get close with his claws..

\-----------

In the morning Liza was in Abigails closet putting back the dresses that had been scattered around the room while Abby sat at the vanity braiding her hair to the side

''And he has the audacity to touch me. Can you believe that?'' Abby asked tying the end of the braid. 

''I don't know, I think he only wants to protect you. Wish he had a sister.'' She chuckled from the closet. 

''You are impossible Liza.'' Aby Replied getting up wearing her undergarments only a full white corsetted and lacy thing. 

She stepped into the soft pale sky bly dress lifting it up and putting her arms through the sheer sleeves. IT was decorated with soft pink petals..

Liza walked over and cleaned up the vanity while Abi straightened her dress.

''I get what you mean Abigail but your father will be back soon.. And then all this will be over. I'm sure he didn't mean to do anything to offend you, you're his lady.'' She said walking to the door.

Abby let out a deep sigh..''Ofcourse..''

''Also, He will be joining you for your walk in the gardens.'' She said slipping out ''You're to wait at the rose bushes!''

'What!'' Abby exclaimed..

\------------

After breakfast Abigail walked through the gardens snipping roses and putting them in the basket Jonah one of the two guards behind her held.

Jonah and Maxon.. From all the soldiers she found them to be the most pleasant. They often watched Lily when she went on one of her adventures like they would when Abigail was young. They would let her climb their backs and playfight with her.. They were kind hearted but that did not take away from their ferocity. Their were fierce and steadfast. Loyal to the Spring bloodline and to that line only. 

''I told your maid to have you wait for me at the Rose bushes Lady Abigail'' Bastian spoke from behind me.. 

I clipped a sunflower and turned putting it in Maxons basket giving him a sweet smile.

''I'm the princess of Spring, I don't wait for anyone certainly not for the likes of you Bastian.'' She spoke giving him a bittersweet smile.

''I'll be walking with you, Jonah and Maxon you can take a break.'He spoke sternly.

''Only if you plan on carrying those baskets'' She spoke as she started walking.

''I'm not carrying flower baskets.'' He said his voice annoyed. ''I'm a soldier a Male not one of''

She cut him off her voice sharp as she turned to him ''Jonah and Maxon are twice the size of you and if I'm correct also twice your age. They are sworn to the Daughters of Spring and will only be excused by yours truly. Now if you will excuse me, Maxon, Jonah lets go''

Bastian stepped forward clearing his throat his eyes dark ''I have orders.'' He spoke sternly.

Maxon stepped infront of his lady his hand on his sword. 

''Take that hand of your sword soldier. I am your superior.'' 

''With all due respect sir, Lady Abigail has my oath and I will not break that. I'm requesting you do not step closer to ourr lady.'' Maxon spoke.

Maxon was tall, broad, he had pale skin and his hair was greyish white his eyes were a yellowy golden. He was someone many people would avoid.

Jonah a Tall muscled redhead stood besides Abby offering her his arm.. 

She placed her hand on his forearm and gave him a soft smile her green eyes linking to his Icy blue ones for a moment.

''Lets not fight soldiers, It's a stunning day in Spring and I don't want to waste it. Bastian ofcourse you can join me for a walk.. But Jonah and Maxon are staying with us seeing as you are to manly to carry a females flowers.. '' She started walking escorted by Jonah. Maxon closely behind her.

Bastian followed as well matching their pace walking besides Abigail.. He was silent his nostrils flaring. 

They walked in silence. Abigail stopping for flowers every so often. 

The eyes of Bastian fixated on her.. burning into her skin.. Watching her like prey..

She smiled to herself.. 

Whats the cat going to do to a bird when she has two dogs with her.. He wouldn't dare put his hands on her again.


	6. Heirs and Offense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, my uploads will me somewhat slower. Work is crazy and I was thinking of pre writing a few chapters. xxxx All the love.  
> Ps I know Getting a child is more difficult but I thought he needed to have some friends and I loved thinking of new Characters.

It had been a few days and Abigail had heard nothing of Azriel but Maybell the Prythian Ledger holder did come by to have me painted for the renewed ledger of Prythian, it held the family trees and portraits of the people in all of Prythians elites.Everytime a High lord died the book would be renewerd.. And since Beron did die Maybell had come to have Abigail painted. 

Abby gently traced her sisters portrait, the painter had managed to capture her sweet smile and golden hair perfectly..

''My lady'' The painter spoke as he sat down..

Abby nodded and put the portait down making her way to where he wanted her to sit.. She sat down her hands folded in her lap, a dawn colored small robin perched on her shoulder. She wore a blush pink of the shoulders dress, flowers were braided into her long hair and she wore a golden leaf tiara..

''Perfection my lady, lift your chin a little higher.'' He requested.. ''Perfect.''

\----------------------

After the first session Abigail looked through the portraits and the small sections written about them... She never realised there were so many younglings in the royal families.. She only knew of Neve the son of Winter.. She had once met him when she was little. He was quiet boy who didn't like to play but she had been very persistent. Every few months he would spend a few days in Spring court with his mother who was close friends with Abigails mother.

But Neve suddenly stopped coming and she hadn't seen him again. She traced her fingers across the edge of the portrait, he was handsome he had pale white skin and white hair that was hald pulled into a bun, his eyes looked like a frozen sky..He had strong features his jaw so sharp he would be able to cut ice with it.. In the portrait he wore winter court clothing, a light tunic with a fur coat. He had a bow and arrow strapped to his back and besides him he had a majestic white wolf. Polar wolf.. She thought...

Turning the page she saw a family portrait of The winter court, Lord Kallias had a arm wrapped around his lady who held a small bundle.. The youngling born perhaps three months ago during the Winter Soltice, They had called her Yule. Besides his mother stood Neve again. He was tall, taller then his father and mother. At his feet sat his wolf..

Maybell sat opposite of Abigail sipping a porcelain cup of tea. ''Cold boy he is, Withdrawn, indifferent. Left at the crack of dawn and returned just before dusk.'' She huffed.. Maybell was a sweet woman but easily offended. 

Abigail remembered the portrait of her father, two ledgers before. He had spilled wine on Maybells dress and therefor she had the painter make his eyes seem further apart then they were and his hair a dull yellow color.. It had taken her father years to gain her favor.

Abby smiled to herself.. if he had offended her she couldn't imagine how handsome Neve must be now.

The princess of Spring went through Autumn court and the long list of redheaded portraits which excluded Lucien. She then proceeded to Summer to see a young, pretty girl with Chocolate skin and gorgeous white hair, in her hand she held a pearl colored shell, she wore a soft low cut sea blue dress. Abigail turned to May and raised her brows 

''Who is this Maybell?'' 

''That is Thalassa, The daughter of Tarquin Lord of Summer. Very spoiled she is. But very pretty and Generous. Too Generous. Very Naive.''May sipped her tea again and motioned for her to keep going.

Abigail looked through the summer portraits, othern then Thalassa the Court had stayed the same. 

She turned the page to the dawn court and was met with the Usual face of the High lord.. But this time he was accompanied by his Mate the Captain of Peregryns and a girl just shorter then Thesan. She had sunkissed skin and Short jaw length blonde wavy hair that almost looked rose, Behind her a pair of Beige white wings.. She wore a soft dress that went from yellow to orange to reddish to purple and blue like the Dawn itself.

Pink eyes.. Rare..She had pale pink eyes that somehow unnerved Abigail.. 

''Pheme.'' The older woman spoke pulling a face. ''The ward of Lord Thesan. Rude girl, More male then female. Running around on those trainingfields like she belonged there. It's no place for a young girl. Next.'' 

Abigail couldn't help but roll her eyes, the ward seemed nice.. Though she hadn't seen her when she was at Dawn court.. The night she met Azriel.. Abigail felt able to breath when she said his name.. but something stung.. he hadn't written to her.. He said he would.

''Next'' Maybell spoke sternly snapping her out of her thoughts Abigail turned the page to Summer court. No new portaits until she got to the end. Twins. 

Abby read the names on the page. Hemera and Zavian.. The two had deep brown skin, Golden eyes. The male had short curly hair, he was a strong broad male, The Female had curves and equally dark skin and the same eyes, yet her hair was straight and long. She had a mischievious smirk on her lips.

Before she was able to Ask Maybell sat up more.

''Bastard children. Helion impregnated a servant. They aren't his heirs but they are his blood. have no manners, horrid children.Blunt and learned no manners. Next.''

Clearing her throat Abigail turned to the Night court, High lord, High lady.. Heir. 

Nyx. 

He was a tanned and wore Elegant black clothing emroidered. The portrait was so detailed.. He had Raven like black hair and vibrant violet eyes. like his father. He had massive membranous wings that even looked intimidating on paper. he was lean but had strong shoulders..

Maybel said nothing and Abigail turned the page to see a portrait of the Night courts inner circle. Her eyes rested on Azriel, He was handsome yet his exterior was cold, his shadows were painted around him like ink in a glass of water. He had a cold expression making his usually elegant features more stern and harsh. 

Besides him was a woman, she was gorgeous.. Her deep red low neckline left little to the imagination.. She looked kind but Abigail was unable to like her..

As Azriels hand was placed on her back..

Abigail began to feel hot and closed the unfinished book.. ''Pardon me.. I'm not feeling well. I will need some air.'' he spoke putting the book aside walking out without hearing the reply of Maybell.

Her actions could result in getting a big nose or strange teeth.. But Abigail didn't care.. not about that. Not now.


	7. Letters and Mistakes

Azriel,

Since I can not imagine your schedule to be so busy that you had not found the time to write me a letter, I can only assume your intention has never been to write me. 

I find myself being thoroughly dissapointed in you but in myself as well I longed to escape the reality that is my newfound cage. Guards watching me every minute of the day, restrictions on my freedom nevertheless my father will be returning home soon as will your High lord I presume. I am sure my yearning for your company will end when I am free to roam my Court.

In truth I don't know why I write to you now seeing as you showed little intrest in me after our day together.After you asked me if you could write. 

I wish to tell you from now on I do not want to hear from you again as I am forever angry with you and regret sharing my stunning court and time. 

Loathsome goodbye,

Abigail

Princess of Spring.

Abigail read the letter, her wording, her sentences. She despised them. They were ridiculous, childish.

But what did she care?. Maybe she should try again..Abby shook her head and put the letter in a envelope..

Maybe one more go..

She grabbed a new piece of paper and wrote once again.

Azriel,

In the past two weeks you have yet to write me after asking me on your departure. I wanted to write to you and tell you how much I detest waiting. Loathe yearning and despise walking after others. 

Therefor I wish to tell you I will not walk after you and hereby acknowledge you are not intrested in my friendship perhaps to busy as I am sure you have other bonds you wish to maintain.

I would request a offer though, I'd like for you to keep our day at my court between us seeig as my father will be livid if he finds out.

Best Regards, 

Abigail

Princess of Spring.

She sat back reading it over and over.. It wasn't going to get better then this..She put the paper in a envelope and got up as Liza entered with fresh linnen.

''Good Liza, Could you discretely bring the letter on my vanity to the post. '' She asked walking to the door smoothing out her dress.

''Ofcourse Lady'' Liza nodded putting the linnen on the bed.

Abby stepped outside her room and sighed at Maxon and Jonah.. ''Dinner?'' She asked looking at the two. 

The two Males nodded.

''Lets feed you two.'' She smiled at them.

\----------------------

During dinner Bastian entered, he walked with long strides his eyes blue eyes linked to his Ladies. 

In his hand he held a golden letter.

''Goodevening Abigail' He smiled.. Wickedly. 

'' My lady or Lady Abigail.'' She corrected him narrowing her eyes

''A letter from the High lord.'' He spoke playing the envelope dow.

Abigail waved her hand at him and he took a step back. She opened the Envelope reading her fathers Cursive writing.

Dearest Abigail,

The business I have with The High lords will be taking longer then I imagined. 

It might possibly be another fortnight.

I long to see you and hold you in my arms. 

Bastian requested my permission to keep you company, he fears you're growing lonesome. I permitted him to have breakfast with you, lunch and Dine with you each evening. 

With all my love, 

Tamlin

Lord of Spring.

As if they smelled it, various servants walked inside putting a extra plate on the table..

Abigail looked up at the tall blonde.. She was shocked at his audacity..

Bastian sat besides her with a cocky smirk.

''Enjoy.'' He spoke his voice deep, challenging.

Abigail grew a slight smile.. ''Enjoy Bastian..For how long it lasts.''

\-----------------------

After Dinner Abigail entered her room to find Liza dusting,Abigail nodded at her as she walked to the vanity.. Scanning it something felt not right..

No..

The letters.

''Liza.'' She spoke turning to her maid. ''I had two letters, one right here'' She pointed at the middle of the vanity and then next to the inkpot in the corner. 

''I posted them both My lady'' She spoke stopping her dusting putting her hands infront of her.. 

''No..Liza you have to get them back.. ''

''My lady..I can't, Post has already come and gone..'' 

Sweat seemed to seep down her back.. ''Oh no.'' She spoke sitting down putting her face in her hands.. ''I can't believe..''


	8. Memories and Vows

Az POV

Azriel stepped out of his shadows as Mor Entered the house holding a few envelopes..

Unusually eager Az walked to her and tried taking the letter... 

But his friend Cassian was faster, He walked around with a smirk on his face ''Morrigan, Rhys, Rhys, Feyre, High lord and High Lady,Amren, Azriel, Azriel.. who are these from Azzy boy? Mhm?'' He teased walking backwards over the table and then the couch.

''Give them to me Cass. I'm not playing with you now.'' He spoke his tone cold... He had been waiting for replies on his letters. And now three weeks later they had come.

''Are these from your out of court business then?''Cassian asked hopping from the couch and around it

''Give it to me now Cassian!'' Azriel snapped walking towards him

''Handwriting suggests it's a female. Have you met someone Az?'' He spoke avoiding the Shadowsinger who chased and grabbed at him

''Cass give him the letter.'' Mor said unmoved from the place she stood.

''Such a bore'' Cass huffed playfully 

Az grabbed the letters and walked of with the two meant for him.

Once upstairs he climbed out to the roof sitting down on his favorite spot. He took a few deep breaths and opened the letters reading them over and over again until he muttered ''I don't get it. I wrote to her.''

Abigail POV

''Jonah do you mind walking back to? I'm afraid I was to stubborn to listen to my maid when she told me I would need a cloak..'' Abby asked the tall redhead

Jonah nodded and hurried off leaving her and Maxon standing near the Springfields..

She frowned watching the fae work the fields..She felt Maxon shift besides her 

''My lady, Are you alright?..'' He asked his voice deep, gentle.

''Am I enjoyable to be around Maxon?'' She asked softly wrapping her arms around herself.

Maxon was silent for a moment until her let out a soft sigh ''Yes My lady, I enjoy being your shield.''

''You've known me since I was born Maxon, Would you enjoy being my friend? If you were not my guard..'' she asked glancing at the tall man besides her.

''When you were a little girl you told me I was your favorite. You used to ride on my back Lady Abigail.'' He chuckled softly as Abigail turned towards him ''I have always seen you as my little friend My lady. ''

Abigail felt a smile grow on her lips. ''I remember. Father was afraid to let me ride horses so when we would explore we had to walk and I would get so tired.. And you would carry me..'' She turned to look at the man staring into his yellow golden eyes.

''I vowed to take care of you, To protect the spring younglings even in the less dangerous ways even if that means carrying a overly exerted princess home.''

Abigail nudged his side as she turned to look at the fields, the tall grass, wildflowers being cared for by the fae..She took in a deep breath smelling the fresh air..

''Can I confess concerns My lady?'' Maxon asked cautiously.

She glanced at him and put a hand on his forearm ''You my dear protector will always have a voice. I will never refuse you a voice.. You can speak freely.''

Maxon cleared his throat. ''I find that Bastian keeps you cooked up in the estate. I do not trust him. He reeks of deceit Lady. He cages you''

''I know.'' She nodded shortly. ''I have noticed. But my father will be back within a fortnight and I will have made sure he will never set foot in the estate again.''

''I could ride out to your father and give him a message of the conditions he forces you to live under.''

''Very very kind Maxon but I need you with me. You are the one protecting my cage. without you he will have free reign and who knows what kind of games he wishes to play.''

A heavy gush of wind blew at Abigails blush pink dress.. 

Both her and Maxon turned around to find none other then the shadowsinger flying towards them.. A deep ache in her stomach in her heart reminded her of the letters..

Max pulled his sword and moved infront of Abigail.. ''Stay behind me lady.'' He spoke sternly.

Azriel landed with grace, his scarred hands up in defense. ''Abigail I must speak to you. I got your letters.''

''Seems I was the only ones writing letters.''She replied.

''No, I wrote letters I wrote seven letters..'' He spoke his voice deep, smooth.

Maxon cleared his throat ''I am going to request you leave this court Illyrian. ''

''Your lady gave me permission to visit whenever I wished to. I am visiting now.''

Abigail put her hand on Maxons elbow and walked around him keeping her hand on there. ''It's alright Maxon, I actually would like to have a word with the male. Privacy please.'' She said softly.

Maxon wanted to protest but nodded walking out of hearing reach, the Shadowsinger and Lady left to look at one another.

''You come after these weeks and lie to me.'' She spoke angrily.

''I wrote. '' He spoke frowning deeply..

Abigail let her eyes wander, he looked handsome, sensual. His hair a bit of a mess due to the flight, his wings were ever so slightly flared.. He looked truly affected by her anger.

''I did not get any letters.'' Abigail Countered not wanting to give in, she had standards. No male would take her kindness only to spit on it and give it back again.

''I don't know what to say. I personally gave them to the post boy.'' He spoke their eyes linked.. 

No dishonesty in his eyes.. The shadows around him were dim, nervous.

''Well I P...'' She trailed of. Could it be the maids, the servants, someone held back her letters..

Could it be?..


	9. Friends and suprises

With Azriel and Maxon hot on her tail she stormed through Spring, Meeting Jonah halfway. 

''W..Where are we going?'' Jonah asked confused as he followed behind the two other Males. ''Who's he?'' He asked about the Illyrian.

''Night Court'' Maxon said his voice cold..

Azriel took Abigails hand and stopped her. ''Calm down and talk to me.'' He spoke sternly..his voice strangely soothin.

Abigail stared at him fire in her eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded closing her eyes for a second..

''You'll be alright, We will figure out where the letters have gone, and otherwise I would tell you whats in them personally.'' 

Ataring into his deep Hazel eyes she nodded slowly.. 

Her heart seemed tight in her chest, their surroundings went quiet and she stepped forward standing on her tippy toes wrapping her arms around the Illyrians Neck pulling him down to her level..She shut her eyes feeling him wrap his arms around her waist, breathing in deeply..

He smelled of Cedarwood, of Chilled night mist..

Behind the two Maxon cleared his throat..

Azriel Stirred and pulled away.. ''Walk with me Abigail.''

Abigail looked at her two guards and nodded at them.. She took the elbow Azriel offered and walked with him..

''I'm sorry about the letters you got Azriel'' 

''I'm sorry about the ones you didn't get.''

Silence..

''Why do you have guards following you around?..''

''To keep me locked up in a little cage under the pretense of providing safety.'' She spoke softly her free hand gently caressing the bushes that grew around a stream.

''Your father wished to keep you inside? He did that once with my High lady.. I hope for him it ends differently.'' Azriel spoke carelessly..

Abigail stopped and looked at him sternly. she did not like that. ''My father is not perfect Azriel but he is my father, He loves me, Cares for me.'' She frowned deeply ''What happend with your High lady was unfortunate and shouldn't have happend but he was traumatized he was not being rational he.. He has changed now.'' 

''But he keeps you locked up.'' 

''No Azriel not him, he wants me protected but it's someone else who is in charge of my protection until my father comes back..''

Azriel narrowed his eyes for a split second. ''You are commanded by a subject.'' 

Abigail nodded as she started walking again.

''You look pale Abigail.'' He frowned watching the girl besides him.

She let out a humorless chuckle ''I've always wished to hear that.''

''Not like that, When I first saw you, you were vibrant.''

''Whereas now I am dull. '' She asked with a soft nod.

''No not at all..'' He shook his head 

Silence...

''I know what you meant Azriel.. and It's alright. I understand'' Abigail looked down a deep set frown..

The shadowsinger turned to her ''Tell me how to make you happy.. Tell me what it will take to make you smile.''

\-------------------

The next Day Abigail sat at the breakfast table poking at her fruit, Bastian sitting across from her a satisfied smirk playing on his lips..

She looked down at her plate and let out a soft sigh..

''Why the long faces?'' A formiliar voice asked, the sounds of a pair of feet coming closer.

Abigail looked up 

''Lucien!'' She exclaimed jumping to her feet throwing her arms around him tightly 

''Hello my Firefly. You look horrid. We must get you into the sun and your hands dirty.'' He spoke rocking their bodies side to side as they held on to eachother.

''Excuse me but you are not free to walk in whenever you please.'' Bastian Spoke coldly.

Lucien pulled away and Turned to the man who was even taller then him, He looked unimpressed and threw a letter on the table.

Abigail scanned the stamp with her eyes and grew a smile seeing it was her fathers.

''I believe I have every right to be an uncle to my dear Abigail here.'' Lucien spoke his tone sharp.

''How?'' Was the only Thing Abigail said when Lucien took her hand leading her out the diningroom, completely ignoring Bastians kicking of the chairs.

''A little bat told me you might need some company.'' He spoke his voice holding a tone of playfullness.

''Elain?'' She asked softly.

''Is almost due, She hates having to stay behind, she loves Spring so much and ofcourse you.'' 

The two walked to the gardens and sat down on the bench, the sun soft on their skin a rose filled breeze blowing on their hair.

''I am glad you're here Lucien. I've missed you.'' She frowned feeling tears well up.

''You're not alright at all.'' He sighed wrapping his arms around her again. 

She let out a soft breath as he held her ''It's horrible here, Bastian presumes to control my life, he forces himself in my company..How could father put him in charge? I rather have my fathers General Kai here then his little rude, snarky, cocky apprentice.''

''You should have written to me, I would have come sooner if I had known.'' He spoke softly his tone gentle.

Abigail said nothing and just sat there for a while..

''Truth is Lucien.. Something it wrong with me, It's like Spring is too small for me, Like I need more then just this life, more then what I am now'' She frowned as she pulled back wiping under her eyes.

''You could always come with me to the Night court.'' he spoke his voice deep and smooth.

''I can't just leave.''

''Only for a day...'' 

''Azriel I can't leave my court. Not now.'' She shook her head looking up at him ''I must stay here, make sure my court will be fine..It's my duty as acting lady.''

''Your loyalty is something I commend..'' Azriel pulled away slowlt and turned to the two guards that were just out of hearing reach. 

He waited for them to come closer. 

''I will be bringing something to the edge of court tomorrow, Will either of you be able to take it to your lady?'' He asked putting his hands behind his back.

The two looked at one another and then Jonah nodded

''Yes. I will.'' 

''What is it you'll bring?'' Abigail asked raising her brows

''A suprise''Az replied with a slight smile. To put your on ease, and if I might say so to put me on ease.''


	10. Companions and truth

She just stared at it..at it's small black beak, the deep black down feathers that covered the entirety of it's small frame.. a single white feather on it's chest.

It cowarded in the corner of Abigails room, hiding under her chair, letting out soft snarls..

''Nobody saw you Jonah?'' She asked 

''Nobody saw me My lady'' He said confidently from his place in the doorway

Her eyes darted to the box it had been put in, she walked over to it picking up the card.

Dear Abigail,

This is a male Starlupin,a rare and wild species in the Night court I found him weeks ago while travelling through Illyrian camps, it's mother was killed by the camp inhabitants he has not accepted any attempt at friendly contact. Fae have been trying to bond with these animals for centuries due to their lethalness, only a few having become succesfull I give this pup to you knowing they grow wildly protective over their companion. 

Having seen the way nature pulls towars you I have grown confident you will be able to raise this Pup to become your Protector and friend.

Starlupins are frugivores and feast on mostly fruit or when neccesary right hand men from army generals. 

I'm eager to know how long it will take before you have him eat from your hand.

Azriel

Ps, Starlupins tend to grow very fast in certain conditions.

She put down the card and glanced at Jonah and Maxon in the door opening.

''Maybe we should send it back lady, a cousin of mine lost his leg to one of these creatures.'' Jonah spoke his voice unsure.

''No, It's..'' She lowered herself to get on her knees her eyes closing.. 

Like most animals she could feel him.. 

Afraid. He was afraid.

She opened her eyes and looked at the small wolf like creature..''Leave me Maxon, Jonah.'' She said softly.

Maxon cleared his throat ''My lady, I can't leave you with this agressive dangerous animal'' 

''He is just afraid, of males I think.. Leave me please.'' She spoke more sternly. 

The two left closing the door behind them.

Her head turned to the small creature. ''I won't hurt you, I'm your friend.'' She spoke

She creature snarled, biting at air, showing its teeth.

She moved to sit on her but and slowly laying down her eyes on the pup.. humming a soft hym...

How long it took she didn't know.. But slowly and surely the small creature came towards her..

It sniffled her scent and she felt it's cold beak graze her fingers before nibbling at them..

She moved to turn her palm over earning a soft snarl..

She turned her head meeting the creatures piercing violet eyes...She sat up extending her calmness to him before reaching out slowly ''You can trust me..I will be your protector..'' 

Somehow like with all animals around her the pup was charmed and pressed its head against her palm

Her fingers caressed the soft feathers on the pups head while it whined softly..

''It's alright boy..We have eachother now.'' She whispered her free hand moving under its belly, she picked him up placing him in her lap.

The pup growled softly as she caressed it's down feathers.

''I will call you Mollis.''

\------------------

It had been a week and despite Bastians protests she had won the battle of her newfound companion. 

A week only a week and the pup had grown to reach her knees his harder, newer feathers already having started coming in.. 

She sat on a bench, Jonah and Maxon sparring nearby, Mollis was nearby laying in the shade. 

He didn't accept her fully, not yet and it was her charming of animals that kept him as close and calm as he was now.

She turned to look in her basket and took out a strawberry ''Mollis look'' She spoke holding the piece of fruit for him to see.

Mollis got up immediatly and made his way over trying to bite it from her hands ''Ah ah ah.'' She warned him. ''Got get it.'' She smiled throwing the fruit across the garden, the hound running after it.

Though the animal did not trust her yet she felt a connection to him and it was undeniable that he felt the same for her. He would follow her around carelessly keeping a eye on her but distrustfull enough to not get to close.. 

''He has grown.'' The formiliar voice of Bastian spoke. ''I've written your father about it, the animal is a concern to your safety. He might have to go'' 

''Stop with the safety Nonsense, you have a power obsession, you love taking advantage of may I remind you a temporary position. I don't know why you are so obsessed with trying to make me feel inferior but I will tell you I am never going to bow or feel any less then the likes of you Bastian. I will not be stripped of every piece of happiness and pleasure. Mollis is mine and if you try to take him I will unleash such a terrifying hell on you it will make your nightmares look like the happiest place you could be Bastian.''

''Dropping the facade are we princess?'' He asked his voice snide, cold. 

She stared ahead not giving him a glance. ''I have never pretended to be anyone else with you Bastian, I see you for who you are which is a insecure wish to be more male, Unloved and lonely. Hungry for power.. And in return you get a show to my true face.''

''Spoiled, Arrogant.'' He chuckled

''That will be your inferiority complex speaking..'' She got up and took the basket in her hands

''You are a child, what do you know of the world, of people?'' He snapped 

''I don't know what my fathers confidence in you is.. But I know it's misplaced..I feel it.'' She turned away from him.

Bastian got up and grabbed her arm pulling her to look at him, her chest against his both staring at one another..

''You know nothing about me.'' He spoke through gritted teeth.

''Not as much as I should.. But one thing I know.. You let me go now or I will call for my guard and you'll be on your ass outside these gates. Exhiled..'' She snapped.

''Does your father know who fave you that mutt? Should we tell? You think anything can happen here without me knowing? You trust so easily..Perhaps you should rethink your friendships, the loyalty of your so called friends.'' He growled..

His growl was joined by a low snarl behind Abigail..

She started to smile softly.. ''You will take your hands off me. Right now, I will not ask twice.''

Bastian let go leaving Abigail to walk away from him.


	11. Meetings and reunion

As the handsome illyrian landed infront of Abigail she walked to him wrapping her arms around his neck, Azriel hunching over his arms wrapped around her waist. ''You look well. I'm glad.'' She spoke his voice smooth and deep. 

Abi took in the formiliar scent before pulling away. her eyes glancing at Maxon who kept His distance as usual.

A snarling sound came closer and Abigail turned to Mollis who crept closer and closer.

''Mollis This is a friend.'' She spoke waving her hand at him.. seemingly understanding he eyed Azriel but backed off slowly walking around them dissapearing in a sea of bushes.

''He has grown'' Azriel spoke offering his arm like any Courtier would

Abigail took in Azriels appeareance, he wore all black, a linnen shirt with black pants and leather shoes.he wore the same dagger he always wore, yet only two siphons on his wrists.

''I know I've written it but I would like to thank you for him again..He's been with me for almost two weeks and already I have been feeling much better. He isn't completely comfortable with me yet nor dus he trust me completely.. But like you've seen.. He is protective.'' She grabbed his biceps the feeling of his muscle sending sparks through her heart..

''I had no doubt you would be able to befriend him.... I have a question for you.'' He spoke as they started to walk, his wings tucked in tightly.

''A anserw from me will cost one from you.'' She teased with a soft smile on her face, her free hand pulling up the pale yellow lace dress exposing her bare feet.

''Seems fair.'' He spoke with a nod.

Abigail pointed at a little place by the river.. She pulled the broad tall Illyrian there realising how foolish it must look. 

She sat down and Azriel joined her..

It took a second to get comfortable and for Azriel to take of his shoes, putting his bare feet in the grass.''So my question.. What type of magic do you posess?''

Abigail swallowed thinking off a good anserw.. ''I havent quite found out yet.. I know I have a way of charming animals..I have a way with nature, wind.. But beyond that I havent shown any sign of being the daughter of a Highlord.'' She frowned slightly ''Dissapointing is it not..''

''Not at all, You're part human so it's not strange for you to not have the full magic of a high fae.'' Azriel reached to offer his hand but pulled away.

'''How did you get the scars?.'' She asked holding out her hand a soft encouraging smile on her lips.

Azriel was quiet for a moment until he spoke his tone cold...deep, angered, sad. The shadows that wringed around him getting darker.

''I'm the bastard son of a Illyrian lord, my brothers liked joking with me though the jokes were not as enjoyable for me. They put oil on my hands and then lit them on fire. Illyrians from the camp heard my screams and helped me..But the scars remained and now whenever someone sees them they stare, Younglings go pale and I am reminded off my past.'' He frowned deeply as he put his hands in Abigails..

Abigail searched for eye contact and as soon as they had made just that.. She raised his hands to her lips gently placing a kiss on his scarring her eyes never leaving his. ''I think.. none of the scars you have.. will make me squeamish, run away or like you any less Azriel. Never be ashamed of them it shows you are stronger then who tried to hurt you.'' 

When Abigail pulled her hands away from his she looked at the view of the river, small pink fairies flying over the floating lotus flower..

When she turned to look at Azriel he was inches away from her, she could feel his soft breathing against her skin.. 

Their eyes linked ''Thank you..'' Azriel said softly raising a dandelion between their faces.

Abigail pulled away and smiled looking at the flower.. ''Thank you.''

''Do you know what it means?'' He asks showing a rare smile.

''Dandelions mean faithfullness, happiness.'' She whispered..

''It's what I wish you Abigail..What I hope to give you.'' His voice was soft, nervous.

Abigail grew a bigger smile..

Footsteps came closer and the two turned to look at Max ''My lady, Your father has returned to spring court. You're needed at the estate.''

Abigail looked at Az and grabbed his hand squeezing it before getting up ''Will I see you tomorrow?.'' She asked.. 

''I'll be on the boarder at noon.'''He nodded quickly.

''Dawn, be there at dawn.'' She smiled following Maxon and Jonah back.

\----------------------

Once She entered the Estate she was met Bastian who grew a smug smirk standing opposite of Kai.

Kai was a tall strong male, unmistakenly a warrior. He had black hair to match his dark blue eyes.

''General you look well.'' Abigail smiled at the man who turned to her..Yet his eyes did not meet hers but rather followed Mollis around.

''I see you've made a friend my lady.'' He spoke his eyes finally meeting hers but not before placing his hand on the hilt of his blade.

''Yes, Mollis is certainly a friend. I'm glad you returned safely. I know Larah missed you she tended to the gardens but her heart was with you.'' Abigail smiled walking over to him taking his hand in hers ''Welcome home.''

''Your father requires your presence My lady, He is in his study'' Bastian spoke growing a slight smirk

''Thank you, I will go to him at once. Mollis with me.'' She nodded sweetly entering the front doors, making her way through the now once again filled with servants corridors. 

The servants who had returned from absence moved away their eyes frightened for the pup who walked besides me. much like the other servants had when they first saw him.

Halfway there Abigail started thinking of why he had asked for her..Did he know? And what was he told?..

A heavy weight grew in her stomach as she entered the study her parents arguing.

''Tamlin my dear, She has a friend. It will be good for her? We can not keep her from the world forever. '' Her mothers calm voice spoke

''She is too young my rose.'' He snapped

''Watch your tone,'' Her mother warned.. ''Listen to me Tamlin at her age you were running around with Illyrian warriors, you travelled the courts. She invited a friend over a few times..I do not see the harm.'''

''You're naive Briar.'' Tamlin sighed

''No I have trust in our daughter. As should you.''

Abigail took in a deep breath and entered the Study. ''Mother, Father.'' She spoke with a fake smile.. not fake more forced.

''Abigail sweetheart.'' Her mother spoke walking over pulling her into a tight hug..

Abigail wrapped her arms aorund her mother, she forced the tears she felt coming up to back down..She was so relieved, she could be on ease again.. She was going to be free now.

''Mother I have missed you.'' She whispered burying her neck in her mothers face..

With a deep sigh her mother pulled away her eyes on Tamlin ''You be fair Tamlin.'' She said sternly before turning to her daughter ''I can't wait to catch up with you.''

Abigail nodded as her mother left closing the doors behind her.

Silence filled the room until Tamlin spoke.

''I hears you've beenInviting the Illyrian Shadowsinger in my court?''


	12. Behaviour and talks

''What have you to say for yourself?'' Tamlin asked with a frown ''I trusted you, I left you here because you told me it would be alright.''

''Thats ridiculous dad, you do not trust me. You have your men babysitting me'' She spoke crossing her arms ''I am not a youngling anymore.''

''I love you, I want you to be safe my petal.'' He stepped closer earning a growl from Mollis. ''Instead I find you meeting the enemy.''

Abigail walked to the door and opened it ''Mollis Go.'' She ordered the pup who seemed to listen.

She closed the door behind him an went back to her previous place.

''I couldn't even leave the ground! I had no privacy, not peace. '' She exclaimed ''How is that keeping me safe! I was locked in a little cage. That's not safe thats being someones pet.'' She bore her eyes into her fathers. ''I am not to be handled like a pet.''

''I will speak to Bastian but look at yourself Abigail I don't even know who you are, That Illyrian has a bad influence on you, you're not to see him again. Understood?'' Tamlin spoke sternly walking back to stand behind his desk, 

''No.''

''Excuse me?''

'' I am of age and I can and will make my own decisions. I will not sit still and look pretty waiting to finally get some freedom to walk, to live and meet others.'' Abigails face went red. ''You are suffocating me. I need to breathe. Let me breathe.''

''You're to remain in your room until further notice.'' He spoke the talons growing under his skin. ''I'm sorry that it has come to this but I have no other choice..''

Abigail Scoffed shaking her head. ''You are unbelieveable dad..Great to have you back.''

She turned and went through the door slamming it shut only to be met by the smug face of Bastian.

''Went well?'' He asked with a smirk.''Seems Like I wont be losing my rank. Tsk tsk tsk bad princess.''

''You will get whats yours Bastian.'' She snapped as she pushed past him Mollis snarling as he padded after her. 

''Planning on that!''Bastian called after her.

Once she entered her room she threw shut the door, pacing in her room. anger was boiling under her skin... 

With shaking hands she walked to her vanity and sat down undoing her braid trying to calm herself down. 

taking the brush she combed through her hair Mollis's whining becoming louder and louder.

Tears slipped from her eyes as her heart squeezed together, staring at her reflection she felt anger rise. 

Dropping the brush on her vanity she put her face in her hands letting out a heartwrenching sob..She ran her hands through her hair and got up, her eyes once again linking to her own in the mirror.. 

She hated it.

She hated this.

She hated her.

With a swift punch the mirror shattered.

Abigail let out a exasperated scream punching over and over again, turning and throwing her vanity bench across the room. 

pulling the sheets of the bed, throwing vases with flowers across the room. through the window. 

Nothing please her anger nothing saturated her agression.

Only when everything in her room was broken, pulled apart or ripped did she allow herself to fall to her knees sobbing.

She put her hands on the floor gasping between sobs not having noticed the pup who came over, nudging its beak against her..

A soft clearing of ones throat obviously different from the rare but heavy rain came from outside the broken window..

Abigail wiped her eyes and got up walking over to the window holding her bloodied wrist..

There outside the window stood Jonah holding a letter.. 

Abigail took it as he offered and opened the unbroken window for him to climb inside safely..

Once he was inside she sat down on the edge of her bed opening the black envelope. 

''I saw him fly in on the boarder when I was on patrol, he delivered it himself.'' Jonah spoke wiping the rain of his face.

Abby took a moment calming herself down, and then she read it.

Dear Abigail,

Are you alright?.

Please send Jonah back with a letter or better come explain to me in person. I'll be at the boarder.

Azriel.

How did he know something was wrong? 

Abigail turned to Jonah and sighed walking to the vanity writing a letter for him. after wrapping a cloth around her bleeding hand

Dear Az,

My father isn't happy with our newfound friendship and has me confined to my room, cage, cell. Whichever sounds more accurate. I can't come to you it would start something between Night and Spring that's better left buried, However as Jonah is someone I trust and know he wont mind bringing your messages to me. 

Abigail.

She put the letter in one of her soft yellow envelopes and sprayed it with her perfume before she turned to Jonah who was picking up some of the fallen over items in the room, Mollis following his every move yet not making any hostile sound.

''Jonah, I trust you to bring this to Azriel and bring back any letter he offers you.'' She spoke walking over to him holding the letter to her chest.

Jonah turned to her and nodded holding out his hand for the letter. ''You can trust me My lady.'' He nodded walking back to the window jumping out of it..

Abigail gasped rushing forward the window looking down to see Jonah sneaking through the rain.

She stepped back and let out a deep sigh looking around her room ..''What has my life become.''


	13. Leaving and losing

Abigail sat in the diningroom, fork in hand pushing her breakfast around her plate..

''Eat dear.'' Her mother said softly, her voice filled with concern.

''I'm not hungry.'' She said leaning back in her seat.

''Can I have your fruit?.'' Lily asked with a big smile blissfully unaware of her sisters state of mind,

''No, Your sister will be eating it sweetness.'' Tamlin spoke his voice stern. ''Abigail you are going to eat your breakfast, I will not have you starve yourself.''

''Thats enough Tamlin.'' Said Briar. ''Abigail I will have Maxon accompany you to the gardens. You've been inside long enough''

''I will decide what happens in this home Briar.'' Tamlin spoke putting down his utensils.

''Three weeks is long enough Tamlin. She is our daughter, not a prisoner.'' She spoke her voice unusually angered. 

''I am the High lord, My voice it law.'' 

''Lily, Go find Jonah and ask him to help you ride Blossom.'' Brair spoke sitting up more straight, she had no armor or weapons other then the butter knife and fork infront of her but she looked like someone getting ready for a battle.

Lily nodded obediently and skipped off leaving the three in silence.

Abigail moved her chair back to leave, she did not want to be part of the argument she felt was about to happen.

''You stay.''Briar spoke her tone more soft towards her daughter.

''You undermine me infront of our children. '''Tamlin spoke a vein in his neck growing larger as he stared at his wife.

''Tamlin you are locking her up, this is not protection! You are non intensional but actively hurting our daughter. So If I have to embarrass you infront of our children to make you see your mistake then I will do so.'' She grabbed Tamlins hand which had started to grow talons.

''Briar.'' He warned.

Mollis who had been sitting by the window started snarling.

''Tamlin your way of dealing with fear, with stress is pulling others strings, You're not seeing her suffering right now. We talked about this my love. You are suffocating her and I cant bear watching you do that knowing you dont mean to.. She needs friends, she needs freedom and if you don't give it to her I will take both Lily and Abigail, I will leave early for our summer house.'' She spoke sternly yet with inspiring kindness.

Tamlin seemed to calm down his eyes closing..

Abigails heart pounding so fast she could actually hear it. She reached her arm back and felt a formiliar Beak pushing itself against her palm.

When the High lord opened his eyes he grew a frown. ''I think it's best if you leave for the summer castle.. I will join you when things have gone quieter.''

''Abigail Tell the servants to pack. Your father and I need to discuss some more things.''

Abigail nodded and got up leaving quickly before anyone could change their mind.

Mollis padded after her, he now reached mid thigh, he had started to grow more raven live feathers across his body, he was growing larger, stronger , More dangerous and protective of her..

\-------------

The high lord of Spring losing his temper was not unheard of and certainly not new. He hit Downs and ups but that afternoon when he stood infront of his estate seeing the three loves of his life about to leave to get away from him, he hit a new down.

Abigail watched her father struggling to gather himself, he frowned as he said his goodbyes to her sister and mother, helping them in the carriage until only Abigail stood remaining there her eyes linked to her fathers. Her father was a complicated man, he was easily angered but cared deeply and perhaps in his own way he was trying to protect her and keeping her safe.. But though she saw his sadness she could not bring herself to go to him to show him the comforting hug she and he might both need. To tell him she loved him and she would see him.. 

No some voice insid her head told her she deserved to be angry with him.

She adjusted her plain soft blue riding dress as he came towards her, their eyes still linked. As he opened his arms she stepped back. ''Goodbye dad..'' She spoke her tone barely above a whisper.

Hurt flashed in the High lords eyes. 

Abigail climbed on her liver chestnut horse taking the reigns, giving him a single nod.

\-------------------------

The journey was a few days and the fresh air was something she needed. No Bastian, No dad nobody watching her every move..

Free.

She slept under the stars and had her baths in the river that connected the two estates all the way through the court. 

Urging her horse she made her way to the carriage walking besides the small window, She glanced inside to see her little sister fast asleep and her mother reading a book.

''Mom?'' She asked getting her mothers attention almsot right away

''Yes sweet?'' She asked with a soft smile leaning forward to the window.

''Thank you. I know you don't like being away from dad.'' 

She reached out and took Abby's hand. '' Your dad has somewhat lost his way a bit.. He needs time to realise that and It's importand that I don't let him get away with anything.This was my own choice my darling. He will come and when he is ready. He will be better for it. trust me.'' 

Abby nodded and slowed down again riding besides Maxon..

''You look well.'' He spoke glancing sideways.

''I feel well..''She smiled at him before looking around. ''Where is Mollis?''

Maxon turned to have a look himself. ''I don't see him.''

''Mollis!'' Abigail called out. 

''I think he might have taken off..'' Maxon spoke his voice deep and dark, turning in his seat ''You four Find the beast and for cauldrons sake be carefull. He'll rip you apart. Find him and send one back to me, don't go near him.'' 

When he turned back Abigail was nowhere to be seen.

''Fuck.'''He growled.


	14. Searching and finding

(Abigails Personal POV)

My heart pounded inside my chest, The reigns held tightly in my hands as I the Nia the horse I rode went in a furious Gallop.

My eyes scanned the surroundings for any sign, for Mollis. 

Why did he go?

Where did he go?

What will he be like without my magic calming him?

Questions ran through my head.

Pulling the reigns gently seeing two paths infront of me I had Nia come to a slow halt, I patted her muscled neck weighing my options..One path was open, sunny, gorgeous. The other path was more shadowed, filled with trees..

''If I was a pup and I left or lost my way where would I go? What do you think Nia?'' I asked putting the reigns free on my lap.. 

''Mollis!'' I called out ''Mollis where are you?!''

Nothing.

''Left'' Something whispered in her ear softly, a voice carried by the wind.

''I guess he would go to te darker path.'' She sighed choosing the small tree filled path.

\-------------

A hour maybe two later and there still was no sign of Mollis, no mutilated or eaten bodies either so that was a win.

A soft breeze of cold wint breezed against my ear''Left.'' it whispered in my ear.''Go left.''

I got off Nia and tied her to a tree.. Because why shouldn't I follow a creepy voice made of air.

Pushing away branches I ended up in a small clearing, in the middle of that clearing stood Azriel.. Shadows dancing around him, coming from the small pond he stood by.

I froze..

My heart stopped.

I felt weight I didn't even know I had lift off my shoulders.

''Az..''I breathed

''Hello Abigail'' He smiled his wings flaring. ''I'm sorry I had you ride out so far. ''

Unable to contain myself I lunged into his arms and he didnt hesitate to wrap his around me.

''I've missed you Az.'' I whispered into his neck..

He swallowed silent for a moment until his deep dark smooth voice spoke. ''I missed you as well.''

She pulled away and looked around ''Mollis?'' She asked with a frown.

''Sensed me, Came right to me.He's around here somewhere.'' He reached out making my heart skip a beat, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

Inlet out a deep breath playfully pushing his shoulder ''A letter would have been better. I was so scared.''

''I was afraid someone would get it before you did. I'm sorry for scaring you.'' He frowned gently taking my hand sending sparks through my arm..

''Did your shadows whisper to me?..'' I asked glancing behind him at the small pond.

''I used them yes.'' He replied.

''Whats that?'' I asked stepping closer to the pool

''It's a portal to the Night court.. We have one hiding in each court may occasions arise for emergency. It's cloaked, one only sees it when theyve been shown the way.'' 

''My father?.''

''Doesn't know.''

''How about.'' I started tracing the patterns on his black coat ''You come through here.. and we will be able to spend time together.''

His hand took mine and our eyes met.. his gorgeous hazel eyes looking like the color of milk chocolate edged with a deep forest-green.then he smiled and the two colors seemed to swirl together like moss creeping over rich soil. ''I would love that.''

Something dawned on me. ''I have to get back to the group though..''

''I'll walk with you through the shadows.'' He nodded

\--------------

Azriel and I parted when I was able to see the summer home, on my way there my mother ran from the front doors almost tripping over her long dress ''Abigail! Where have you been!?'' She shouted her equally short body colliding against mine.

I wrapped my arms around her with a deep sigh ''I'm okay, I was looking for Mollis. He wandered off. I'm sorry.''

''Don't do that again okay, You can go wherever you want but don't dissapear without telling anyone where you're going. I've been worried sick.'' She pulled away grabbin g my face, her icy blue eyes meeting mine.

''I'm sorry.'' I said offering a apologetic smile.

''I'm just glad you're alright..I'll have a guard ride out to meet Maxon. Get inside and clean up.''

''Yes.'' I nodded pulling away making my way inside, Mollis following behind me.

I smiled to myself at the thought of my freedom, my friend Azriel.


	15. Talking and dancing

\-------------------------  
I recently made the terrible mistake of thinking I uploaded the right chapter while in fact It was far to early, here is the correct chapter.   
My updates might be a bit Slow, I have sooooo much work these days and I have to prioritze.  
All the Love  
xxx Me  
\--------------------------

''So my mother is inviting them for me, she wishes for me to make friends with the other courts.'' She sat up more a small smile playing on Abigails lips as she watched the man infront of her eat at the freshly baked pastry.

''This and that are both really good. I think you'd benefit from having more contact.'' He said his voice so deep and smooth her heart temporarily cramped together.

Abigail took an apple from the basket and looked around for Mollis who was ofcourse very alert, she threw it at him and watched his beak snatch it midair. ''Perhaps. Ofcourse the so called heirs can take their entourage.''

''I see. I might have to accompany our princeling.'' He agreed 

She then looked down at the basket and grabbed a peach taking a bite out of it.

''You did not just eat it like that.'' Azriel spoke raising both his brows.

''Bite a peach?''

Azriels hand dissapeared in the basket and took out another thick wild pear. his free hand gently took the peach she was currently holding, he threw it at Mollis who had no issue finishing it. 

He scooted closer his wings tucked in tightly, Abigails eyes gliding over them until she met is eyes.

He offerend the peach which she took with knitted brows. ''What?.. It's a peach.''

''You need to eat it the way its intended.. You tilt your head back.'' He spoke his scarred finger gently placed on her chin moving her head slowly to be tilted back. 

''I don't'' She spoke unsure, his touch sending shivers and confused thoughts through her mind and body.

''Trust me'' he dared almost purring, making her stomach knot.

''I do.'' She whispered..

''Now bite the peach slowly yet do not take the full bite, let it rest on your lips. let the juice flow down your throat'' His voice turned more soft.

Abigail raised the peack to her lips and bit in it, the juice pouring into her mouth and down her throat, Azriels scarred fingers grazed slowly and went from her chin to the notch between her collarbone, some juice dripping down her soft skin.

energy surged through her body, raging through her veins.

Abigail let out a soft moan as she swallowed all the juice, her eyes once closed opened and rested on Azriels..

The turned her head to look at his taking the full bite of the peach chewing it their eyes ever linked..

Then when she swallowed the piece of fruit she wiped her lips, sucking on her thumb. 

''I never enjoyed a peach like that.''She spoke putting it down 

Azriel grew a smile and replied with ''Now you have.''

Silence took over the two as Abigail now reguarly finished her piece of fruit. The clouds above them growing somewhat thicker

''Tell me a talent of yours..Other then knowing how to eat a peach'' She spoke watching the Illyrian whose eyes looked absent, listening to the shadows that dancer around his ears.

No reply.

''Azriel?'' She asked reaching out, touching his thigh.

Azriel sat up more and looked at her ''Excuse me?'' 

''I asked tell me about your talents, do you make music? Dance? paint? speak a different Fae language?''

''Well.. I speak Old Illyrian, I would say I'm acceptable at fighting and I enjoy flying.. What about you? Do you have any hidden talents?.''

''No, None.'' She shook her head ''Well I like to sing but whether I am good at it is debateable, I don't do as often anymore. I find myself always surrounded.. I also love to dance, I am certainly not good at that but sometimes just moving along the music, letting your feelings have free reign in your body. It's nice.'

''I don't dance much, But I would like to head you sing, if you feel like you would share that with me.'' 

''I won't sing, Thats something for me and only me..But I would like to dance with you. Don't worry you wont step on my toes.''

''No no I'm alright'' He assured her.

''Come on. Dance with me you scary Illyrian.''

''I don't dance.'' He chuckled shaking his head

''I will let it go for now, but you will have to dance with me when you come to the gathering, Promise me. You'll come and we'll dance.''

''Fine, If my High lord tells me to accompany his son then we will dance.'' 

''Perfect'' She smiled turning her back on him, laying back her head in his lap. Their eyes meeting as he put a strand of hair behind her ear

''It is.'' He spoke, perhaps talking of something other then their agreement.


	16. Heirs and friends

With the Summer mansion in full action, servants running around to ready the rooms and such for the ball.

Abigail looked at herself in the hallway mirror, she wore a tulle low cut baby blue dress, the neckline decorated with blossom flowers both pink and white. 

Her hair was put up in a braid crown. 

She gently touched the fabric of her dress and smiled.. ''This will do, will it not..It will'' She assured herself, She took another look at herself nervously before Lily ran up in a soft pink dress

''Abby Abby! They're here!'' She exclaimed happily taking her big sisters hand pulling her through the halls.

''Wheres mom?'' She asked her little sister

''Kai winnowed in and took her to father, Don't worry, Kai came back with Jonah and Maxon''

''Alright''She nodded stopping outside just in time to see the first guest step out of her carriage, she wore a Deep turqouise silky dress, her skin was deep dark, her hair a curly white silvery color, she was slim and about Abigails height, She smiled brightly as she got helped from the carriage by one of the servants she brought. She as exactly the same as in the ledgers portrait.

She walked over to Abigail and Lily ''I'm so happy finally meet you, I'm Thalassa from Summer. We're going to be best friends I am sure of it!'' Thalassa squealed pulling both the Spring girls into a hug..

Lily awkwardly got her way out and dissapeared cauldron knows where..

''I'm so glad I finally met you, I can't wait to get to know you Thalassa.. I'll be right inside after I greet the other guests, '' Abigail spoke as she pulled away.. She felt very awkward talking to somene like Thalassa, someone more expirienced.. For a moment she felt resentment towards her father for keeping her cooked up in Spring.

Abigail glanced besides Thalassa to See Kai talking to the servants she brought, inspecting the Carriage.

Thalassa nodded happily and walked off with a maid, her servants bowing as they walked past Abigail carrying the lugguage Thalassa brought.

Turning to perhaps talk to Kai about why her mother left two Figures already stepped out of a carriage, the Male was Tall and extremely broad, he had Short onyx colored hair, the female was almost as tall and definetly As curvy as the male was broad. They both had Brown skin and were unmistakably from Summer. 

When the two made their way over it was clear the two were very very extravagant. They walked with confidence.

It was the Male who grew a charming smile as he came closer 

''Lady Abigail, so pleased to meet you. The stories of your beauty certainly do not do you any justice.'' He spoke taking her hand kissing it his eyes linked to Abigails..

''Zavian, leave her. You're making her nervous.'' She female spoke. ''This is my brother Zavian and I'm Hemera.. Thank you for inviting us.''

''Thank you for coming, I look forward to getting to know you two.'' She spoke with a smile trying not to show the nervousity she felt.. She definetly was not as confident as these people.

The two nodded and continued walking with even more lugguage then Thalassa.

For the moment of silence she had, she debated whether she was doing it wrong. Was she being rude? She never got taught these things..

Spring guards were talking to the Summer guards.. Then it dawned on her. Where was Kai?..

''My lady, My men told me Winter court is approaching within the coming minutes. Dawn is flying in near tonight, Night court has yet to respond. '' Kai was suddenly besides me, speaking his tone being very courtly. 

As if he heard we were talking about him, a group of white massive Elks rode up to the house, at the very front sat Neve, As he came closer she was unable to help the admiration she had for his beauty, his strong ice cutting jaw. His long hair of which the top part was pulled into a bun. He wore plain yet elegant white clothing, a icy blue cloak with a thick fur lining, so thick she was confused as to why he wasn't red like a tomato.

Behind the group of soldiers a Ice made carriage was pulled by four reindeers.

Neve stopped infront of the steps and slid of the Elk as it bowed to the ground, he patted it's neck and turned to the steps.

Mollis who Abigail now became aware off started snarling, growling..

A Elegant Polar Wolf the same size as Mollis padded up to her master. Nudging it's head against his leg.

Abby cleared her throat giving Mollis a firm look ''No.'' She warned him before turning to Neve, her Emerald Green eyes meeting his Icy like blue ones.

''Neve..'' She breathed.

''You have not Grown much.''

''You are still rude.''

''Your mother was persistent, now I see where you got that from. A annoying habit.''

''First of all it worked and second.. I wish you had continued Coming here. Did I bother you so much?''

''Don't be keen on hurting yourself Abigail.'' He spoke cooly.

Without having noticed anyone coming out of the Carriage None other then Viviane slapped the back of her sons head gently. ''Manners Neve.. Don't make me pull you two apart like I used to.'' 

Abigail bowed at The lady with a smile ''Lady Viviane.''

''Don't bother Sweetheart. Now show me where your mother is.'' She smiled hurrying over taking Abigails hands.

Abigail Glanced at a deepy blushing Neve before growing a satisfied smile leading the Lady inside.


	17. Ballgowns and Raindrops

''I absolutely love the dress.'' Thalassa spoke walking over wearing a dress that had the colors of a wave, white, blue, greenish turqouise. It's bodice was decorated by sea shells and as was her long now braided hair. ''I also love that flower crown!'' 

''Thank you Thalassa. You look stunning. I love the detail'' Abigail smiled softly as Thalassa took her hands 

''We must converse. I have so much to tell you about the others. Come come.''She urged pulling Abigail to one of the tables sitting her down. 

''Okay so the twins, They are very very flirty, Much like their father. Zavian always flirts with every male and Female he sees, they say he actually slept with a Autumn princeling and Hemera she will steal anyones male. Very very bold. I don't really know the female from Dawn so I'm really really excited to see her!'' She rambled on and on ''Nyx from Night is very sweet, very very playfull. And oh so handsome. He has these gorgeous wings. trust me, Though we don't often see him because his personal guard during events is the General of the armies and he isn't allowed in our court anymore.. Oh and Neve..'' Her face turned into a deepset frown ''He doesn't appear to like me very much. When he came to our court on Summer Solstice I was tasked to show him around the Court and he scowled the whole time.'' 

''Neve does that.. Somewhere I'm hoping his scowl and cold comments are actually just things he uses to keep people out, Much like his father if I have to believe Lady Vivian.''

''You know lady Vivian?'' She gasped

''Yes.. She is a close friend of my mother.'' 

''Tell me everything!''

''You have to tell me about the banned from Summer first. Talk talk'' She smiled motioning for her to go on..

Thalassa would be a good friend. she felt it.

\------------

After Thalassa and Abigail talked she managed to get away When Kai came to tell her that Dawn couldn't come at last. Something with being unwell..

During their conversation a guard walked up saying The Night court had arrived.

Abigail all but walked through the corridors and to the entrance of the home greeting Nyx with a smile, He was tall, Lean and Muscled looking, not broad like Zavian or Lean like Neve. He to her suprise had no Wings at the moment, he was dressed in All black, his hair was shiny in the candlelights, looking like the feathers of Ravens, His eyes vibrant Violet.

''I'm sorry for my Delay, Lady Abigail?.'' He spoke questioning her identity.

''Yes, I'm just glad you could come...'' She trailed of in politeness. 

''Nyx of the Night court Lady Abigail.'' He replied making a small Bow.

''You can call her Abigail, Nyx. She prefers it.'' A formiliar voice spoke, the glimpse of Copper Autumn Red hair coming from the Carriage.

''Lucien!'' She exclaimed joy filling her heart as she threw herself at the man.

Lucien wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her cheek softly.

''I Have missed you little leaf.'' He spoke softly into her hair.

After a moment the two pulled away and She glanced into the Carriage seeing nobody else.

''Looking for someone?'' Lucien asked raising his brows

Yes Azriel. She thought.

''No.. I just heard you always bring the General commander of the Armies with you as protector.. My own General commander would love to meet him.'' She spoke the lie without any stuttering.

He parents would be so dissapointed.

''Oh yes Cassian, He is scanning the Areas.He will be here soon. He often should not be without supervision '' Lucien spoke his tone obviously suggesting a inside joke.

Nyx Chuckled softly.

''Follow me Please.'' Abigail smiled turning around only to find herself frowning, He didn't come.''

\-------------

After a intresting talk with the Twins, Some more babbling with Thalassa, A good talk? about wolves with Neve and A nice dance with Nyx, Her mothers return and rekindling with Viviane, Abigail made her way outside to breathe in the chilly night air.

She wandered further into the garden sating a seat on one of the small benches.

Reaching up she took of her flower crown and picked at it.

''I rather liked it when you were wearing it.'' A formiliar deep dark silky voice spoke.

Abigail got up to see Azriel standing, his wings flared, his clothing elegant and as always black.

She ran to him and jumped into his arms ''I thought you wouldn't come.'' 

''I told you I would if I was asked to.. '' He chuckled wrapping his strong arms around my waist, his warmth travelling through the thin tule fabric.

A strong gush of wind blew past the two, another Illyrian warrior landing, only this one was in full armor.

Abigail pulled away looking at the male behind Azriel.

''Well well well. I've only taken my eyes of you for a minute and you've gotten yourself a little lady.Tsk tsk tsk Azriel. so hasty.''

''Cassian, This is Lady Abigail. Daughter of Tamlin..Princess of Spring.'' He spoke slowly as if Cassian wouldn't get it if he spoke any faster.

''Fuck, my bad.'' Cassian made a little bow tucking in his wings.. ''Thank you for your invite Lady abigail. I'm Cassian, General and Commander of Night courts Army.''

''Welcome General, Make yourself at home. My own Courts General Commander and head of the guard is inside, he would like to talk to you about some.. security issues.''

''I havent Seen Kai in a while. Lets see what he's up to. Excuse me.'' He spoke making another small bow before leaving..

Silence.

Then two small chuckles

''He's.. intresting.'' 

''Don't Start.'' Azriel chuckled

Abigail smiled watching the male infront of her.

Azriels Eyes met hers and then he looked her over growing a fond smile. ''I think you look stunning, Radiant, Beautifull Abigail.''

''I think you look handsome..ad owe me a dance'' She teased him

Azriel nodded with another deep chuckled that made her stomach do flips. ''Outside?'' 

''Outside.'' She nodded. ''Privacy.''

''Can I have this dance?'' He asked making a bow offering his hand.

As she took his hand a few soft raindrops fell down on their hands..

''Perfect timing.'' She smiled softly as she stepped closer, He wrapping his arm around her waist and held the hands against his chest..

She looked up only to notice the Tattoos she had never seen on him before.. He usually wore high necklines but his tunic right now had a small V line showing off the patterns.

''You have a Tattoo.'' She spoke her voice laced with Curiousity.

''I do.'' He nodded swaying side to side.

Her body was pressed against his hard chest and she enjoyed every second of it. Every moment of being close to her friend made her happy.

''Tell me about them'' She spoke softly still looking up. Az looked down their eyes locking.

''Another time.'' 

Rain started to pour down on them, soaking their clothes.

Abigail couldn't help but laugh, her life seemed so much like a fairtytale right now, it seemed so much like the books she read. 

Azriel dipped the girl, his lips inches away from hers.

Their eyes linked..

His breath was soft on her lips, so close..This was so wrong, her father would go mad. He would lock her up and throw away the key.. ''Do you want to see my greenhouse..'' She whispered..

Azriel seemed to be snapped out of his seeming trans when he pulling her to stand giving her a soft nod. ''Ofcourse.''


	18. Greenhouses and fairylights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiii Girlies! I am sorry I havent uploaded but I was working on the story and where exactly I want to go, I found myself not knowing who Abigail was and I will be making sure to work on that!

Pulling the doors closed behind us I was unable to stop the laugh coming from my lips. 

I turned to Azriel who was flaring his wings, shaking off the water. His hair lookd like oil in the darkness, not the deep deep dark brown it usually posed as. The shadows around him were like ink in water.. only illuminated by the fireflies that lived within the greenhouse, lighting hundreds of tiny lights.

His eyes met mine and something clicked.. I had been looking at him like I would a friend.. Until now... Until I did not.

our eyes were linked, the rain pelting against the glass roof and walls of the greenhouse..

I pulled away the thoughts that came racing to my mindbeing scary..

He was my friend, just a friend, I didn't want to be anything more then his friend..It would ruin the friendship.. It's just a crush. Just a crush.

Turning around I wringed the water from my hair.

''So this is where you are.. You?'' He asked his voice deeply, smooth like the shadows that danced around him.

My eyes scanned the greenhouse, it was filled with my plants, my flowers.. the chaise lounge I had put down. 

My favorite part? It was away from the house and only her space..Her place to escape.

''It's where I am most comfortable.'' My eyes avoided his but I felt his gaze burning into my skin.

How was it that suddenly this feeling overwhelmed me?..

Once I turned I saw him sitting on the chaise lounge, comfortably like he would be laying against a tree on one of our many picnics.

He had a soft smile playing on his lips, like he was pleased, satisfied but his eyes told a different story. he was struggling with something.

''And you showed it to me..'' He spoke catching my eyes making my body feel as if its floating through time, through the night sky.

''I did.'' I spoke frozen on my spot.

Azriel sat up more and motioned for me to come over and sit besides him.

Forcibly moving my legs I managed to make my way over and sat down besides him, my hands busy with straightening my dress.

''I think we need to talk..''

Somewhere I knew, But I didn't want, I wasn't ready.

''Can we not?.. I just want to sit here with you for a moment. If thats alright.'' My voice was barely above a whipers.

I felt his scarred hand moved down my arm and his fingers intertwine with mine.

''Azriel.. '' I started feeling tears well up in my eyes.

''We are.'' He nodded.. his voice was softer then usual. it was gentle.

Azriel The spymaster of the Night court, a shadowsinger, a Illyrian warrior with not one but seven Siphons and above all Azriel my friend was my mate. 

''How long have you known?' I asked turning to him my eyes meeting his, I felt myself frown at the feeling I got.. The pull towards him, now stronger then before.

''Since the moment I saw you at Dawn..'' He now frowned aswell, as if he felt ashamed.. ''I know you're young..and I'm much older and thats why I didn't say anything..I didn't want you to feel forced, A mating bond though it would be... It doesn't mean we have to be together..There are enough mates in history who were friends like we are. ''

I felt myself being pulled to him.. My body had it's own life as it pulled up my legs and lowered itself on his chest.

His strong arms wrapped around me and for a moment I felt almost complete.

The strong and constant thudding of his heart filled my ear. 

He legs moved to rest on the lounge and before I knew it his wings were resting on either side of the lounge and our bodies were intertwined..

He said we didn't have to be more friends, it's alright to just be friends.. Was it the bond that gave me this feeling this sudden crush or was it me? I couldnt be more then friends before I was totally sure of my feelings towards him, what was me and what was the mating bond.. What had been the mating bond.

We would be talking about that later, for now I was fine where I was. My head resting on his muscled chest.

''Is it alright if we are just friends?.. I need time to process.'' 

''Ofcourse..'He agreed his finger tracing up my arm slowly making circles on my bare skin sending hot shivers down my spine.

''Is it alright if...'' I started but found myself stopping my words.. Was it fair to ask him to keep this to himself? To not tell his family. ''If we don't tell anyone? my mother would freak out.''

''My lips are sealed.'' 

I found myself lifting my head too look up at him. The soft warm glow of the fireflies complimented his tanned skin, his elegant features.

I gently put my head on his chest again listening to his strong steady heartbeat. My eyes on his scarred hand entertwined with mine resting on his chest. His thumb gently stroking my skin..

Not knowing whether it was the soft strokes on my skin, the heavy hand on my arm, his slow steady strong heartbeat or just the scent of night chilled mist or maybe the scent of deep cedar wood in combination of the floating fireflies dancing around us. But I found myself drifting into the darkness feeling completely and utterly safe in his arms.


	19. Authors introduction.

Hello My lovelies.   
I am in the midst of making a fanfic about Cassian. 

The story Follows our main Character Eirene, She is the daughter of a priestess called Anwyn whom resides and lives in The Winter court, As Eirene is a relatively young meaning 66 year old strong spirited girl She grew eager to travel the world and learn about the various cultures and healing, Longing to enjoy the freedom she reclaimed after having been imprisoned under the mountain by her High lords side, wishing she could help people after having seen so many die.

After Amarantha she is haunted by memories, nightmares the feeling of walls closing in on her begins to suffocate her to the point she decides she needs to leave even without her mothers blessing so she impulsively leaves the safe fortress that is the Winter court to learn and explore the now thought to be peacefull world of prythian only to be met with cruel reality of the war she didn't know was happening  
while travelling through the unclaimed territory of under the mountain.. 

What will happen to her while travelling through the unclaimed and avoided territory of under the mountain. after she is saved by someone who is the living embodiment of War, violence and Fire the precise things she so despises the things she so fears. Cassian the General Commander and not by blood but by heart brother to the High lord of the night court is challenged when during a hunt for the Attors he saves a girl from being the the beasts breakfast. Finding the Attor not being the only one putting up a good fight.

Eirene a female blind to danger, broken and hiding behind her own wall with one wish to be free and to make the world a better place without any care for her own wellbeing both emotionally and physically keen and focussed on not letting anyone inside the walls she build meets Cassian the lord of bloodshed a Charismatic, kind, flirtatious yet stern Illyrian warrior who vows to protect her.

Will she tame the wild man? will he bring out the warrior in her?

We will find out.   
\--------------------------  
Are you excited for this story? Let me know in the comments.


	20. Author note

Hi Lovelies,   
My laptop crashed so I kind of lost my prewritten chapters. I will be doin g my best to post tomorrow but for now I have to dissapoint.  
xxx  
Slushforfae


	21. Evenings and Suprises

The day had been long and full of getting to know the others, Thalassa was for now the nicest.. 

Neve was indiffirent in his behaviour earning the well earned scoldings of his mother.

The twins were far to busy being their scandalous selves, trying and mostly succeeding in seducing the help and other guests. 

Nyx was pleasant and I found him to be easy to talk too. He was well mannered.

After Lunch I excused myself and left for the lake in the woods, Azriel soon followed and we spend some time talking about both importand but also silly things. 

My head was in his lay, my fingers playing with the plain peach colored dress I wore.

His hand was playing with my black hair, the sun illuminating his tanned skin. 

I could see the small drop of sweat drip down his neck and into the high cut doublet.

I grew a smiled watching him ''You should get in the water..''

''I might...'' He nodded his eyes turning to watch the lake...

I sat up and watched him for a moment. Our eyes met and I motioned for him to go for it before I got up slowly

He got up and unbuttoned his doublet pulling it off he wore a black shirt underneath, It was ot for the first time she truly saw his arms, he had tattoos, gracefull ones covering his bicept and elbows, they were thin and Elegant. Like the strokes of a brush on it's canvas, like thin vines covering his skin. 

Azriel took of his shirt to show of his chiseled body and I was unable to do anything about the head that soared through my face.. and body.

The tattoos were on his shoulderblades, surrounding the place where his majestic wings were growing out of his skin. and when he turned around I could see them partly covering his chest, the lines seemingly growing to the skin above his heart. 

I found myself slowly walking towards him as he took of his shoes and pants showing off a strong pair of legs, my hands reached out to gently touch the vines on his skin. 

Our skin connecting send sparks through my fingertips. I allowed my finger to trace one of the vines.

''Beautiful..'' I spoke looking up at him.

''Thank you.'' He smiled and turned walking to the lake, with a swift few steps he dived in leaving me behind..

After a while I was just braiding the last few colorfull flowers in the flower crown when Azriel decided to shake the water of his wings.

''Hey!'' I exclaimed letting out a shriek as the cold water hit my skin.

''Sorry.'' He spoke sitting down infront of me.

I got to my knees and placed a hand on the side of his neck placing the crown on his head, adjusting it..

His eyes were on me as I pulled away with a soft smile ''Pretty bat..''

''I would rather have you wear it.'' He chuckled clearly amused by me.

''If you dont want it.. Give it back..'' I replied reaching out to take it.

He pulled away ''No, I'll keep it.''


	22. Another author update

Hi my lovelies!   
As you all know have I been very busy and has laptop pulled a 180 on me, all my pre written chapters gone.   
The coming week I will be writing chapters and trying to upload!   
I am so sorry!!!!  
It's going to be great btw!

Xxx   
SlushforFae


	23. Cat and cages

''I'm serious, Then my dad told me he would never allow me to wear such a dress. It was too revealing.'' Thalassa spoke her tone upbeat as she walked our arms linked.

''And then?'' I asked raising my brows, Thalassa turned out to be her fathers Jewel yes, but also had the High lord of Summer wrapped around her carefully pedicured fingers.

''I wore the dress ofcourse. I had to ignore him for one dinner and he melted like ice before the sun.'' She smiled as we turned the corner..

I glanced to the fields and found Neve practicing his archery more likely looking completely bored while The twins of Helion were flirting with him, no doubt having bet which one of them could thaw the icelings heart or share his bed for the night.

Thalassa turned to face me and then it kind of clicked, she and Neve would make a handsome couple, they complimented eachother, he could help ground her and she could warm him up. Not that either of them needed to change. but they could make one another happy..

If Neve ever allowed himself to be happy, or enjoy life in general. Neve only seemed to care for a few things in his life, his parents, his youngling sister and tracking things, finding things. 

''Hello!'' Thalassa spoke waving her hand infront of my eyes taking my attention back in the present. 

I glanced back at The Neve and the twins when my heart dropped..

Tall, broad, blonde. Bastian. And his eyes were dead set on me..

''Excuse me.'' I smiled at Thal, making my way to him

Bastian was sporting a smug smirk, his eyebrow raised, his eyes taking me in.

''Little princess.'' He spoke his voice everything but greeting.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked crossing my arms, my tone coming out more nervous then the intented annoyance.

''Come now you little viper. play nice I am only here for your wellbeing.'' He smiled sickly sweet which making the hairs on the back of my neck stand right up. 

''I will make sure my father knows how you speak to me'' I spoke sternly.

Bastian turned and started walking the other direction. ''No you won't, I'll tell your father of your night escapades, meetings at the lake, your greenhouse guest. Tsk tsk tsk.. Don't tempt me. you're mine'' He snapped..

Shock temporarily stopped my heart, I stalked forward following after him ''Don't walk away from me. Who is spying on me? I demand you tell me.''

''Now that wouldn't be any fun would it.'' He spoke turning to me.. and just like that I realised he had walked us to a more hidden walkway just between two of the buildings. 

''If you find this amusing, then your sense of humor is morbid and disgusting.'' 

He gripped my wrists and pushed me back again the stone wall.. Panic filled my chest as I tried to push him of but he didn't budge. He leaned down his forehead pressing against mine, his eyes drilling into mine as he spoke in a low, threathening tone ''You will stop these futile attempts to be rid of me.. I am here to stay little dove.. You'll never escape your cage for as long as I am here.''

''Let me go.'' I found myself snarling.

''You'll find that I will survive anything you throw at me..I have The high lord eating out of my palm, You'll follow sooner or later.'' His tone was terrifying.. his grip tightened..

''You foul loathsome evil little cockroach..'' I snarled at him spitting in his face.

He chuckled lowly and pulled away.

''Yes.. walk away.'' I dared him.. Why did I do this?'

Pain seered through my body as I found myself laying on the flower.. Bastian standing over me..His eyes icy cold as he stared down at me, I swallowed looking him straight in his eyes 

''You are pathetic.'' I snarled..

Bastian bend over and punched my straight in the gut making me cough, gasp for air.. I felt my body tremble..my eyes were closed as I tried to catch my breath..

A low animal snarl followed and I heard a thud, growling..a struggle. I opened my eyes to find Mollis taking a bite out of Bastians Leg, Bastian making futile attempts at kicking him off.

I got up and started running. After a few seconds I could see Mollis running besides me.. He was panting, he was calming down.

\-------------------------

''I'm sure Liza, I'm just going to stay here..I'm not feeling too well. '' I spoke from my place in bed, a book resting on my lap. My body was sore and I honestly felt too sick to be in any other role then being just myself tonight. 

''Are you sure? The guests are leaving tomorrow afternoon. '' She walked over and sat down on the edge of my bed frowning 

''I am not feeling well. Please give them my apologies, I'll see them tomorrow morning.'' 

''Very well. I'll have supper brought here.'' She got up and left without saying a word..

I slid down slightly feeling my stomach whine at me.I picked up the book and went back to reading. 

I found my eyes darting to Mollis who was resting on his mountain of pillows in the corner... I was afraid of him but It had only come to my realisation today that Mollis was in fact a very dangerous creature..And that he was without a doubt my protector as I would be his when anyone would come knocking for what he did to Bastian..

The suprise had not yet left my body, why had nobody come for him? 

Perhaps he was afraid of people asking questions as too my my seemingly calm beast chose to attack him..

I shook away the thoughts and went back to reading..

Time passed and dinner arrived, I ate, read and fed Mollis his fruit.I found myself pacing in my room, a soft breeze coming through th balcony doors..

I felt restless..

I padded to the balcony and rested my palms on the stone banister.

My eyes scanned the skies..I wouldn't admit it to myself but I knew I was lookig for Azriel..

\---------------

Hiii My lovelies,  
From now on I will we posting every:  
wednesday  
Sunday.  
Eventually it will become more often but I am just kind of struggling right now. 

xxxxx  
Slushforfae.


End file.
